


【贺红】妥协（十）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [10]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain





	【贺红】妥协（十）

（十）  
“哈……哈……卧槽，跑死老子了……”

不知哪里来的力气，莫关山拽着贺天一路上就没停过，贺天倒还好，不过气重了些，而莫关山则是出了一身汗，抖着衣领，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的。

看着他这幅样子，贺天嘴角便挂上些许意味不明的笑意。

莫关山不觉，反而还瞪了眼贺天道：“你别听他们乱说！”

贺天笑道：“他们可还什么都没说呢。”

莫关山一愣，仔细想想也是，此时自己补的这一句怎么看都像是此地无银三百两，支支吾吾了大半天，只能抱着头大喊了一句：“啊啊啊！烦死了！”

贺天则强忍着笑意，心里却暗自盘算着一定要找个时间同那些老人家们交流交流感情。

行至自己初遇对方的巷子口，贺天眼光微微一亮——多巧，才过去多少时日？

莫关山没有发觉贺天的举动，只一脸不乐意地上楼去开了门。

而门吱呀一声打开，贺天也正打算跟着进去，莫关山碰地一声就又重新给关上了。

“红毛你干什么？”

莫关山脸色有些不对，扭过头对着贺天说道：“要么今日我们还是住……”

话音未落，里面就传来一个女人生气的声音。

“臭小子！老娘都看见你了，还给我装死人！给我滚进来！”

一天里，这红毛被人叫了多少次臭小子混小子？

想着，贺天便转头看向脸色已经由青转白的红毛，不由笑了出来：“谁？”

莫关山无奈地又将门推开，看了一眼贺天幸灾乐祸的表情，咬牙切齿地回答。

“我妈。”

贺天似是知晓了什么一般，点了点头。

莫关山推门进去的前一刻，还不忘回头狠狠地叮嘱一句。

“到时候你不许说话！”

“行。”

贺天倒是毫不介意，摊了摊手表示自己绝对合作，甚至还对之后对方的说辞颇感兴趣。

莫关山一进去，扑面而来的就是母亲一顿劈头盖脸的责骂。

“你看看你，都几点了才回来啊？又给我跑去惹祸了？”

“你们班主任给我打电话了，主任也给我打电话了！逃课？还打架！”

一边说着一边就过来揪着莫关山的耳朵，这莫关山平时看上去飞扬跋扈，见谁都是大爷的，在这个个子娇小，身材颇为丰腴的女人面前却只能当孙子。

“你一天不惹事，一天就不消停是吧！”

女人急冲冲地过来找莫关山算账，甚至都没有看见他背后的贺天，嘴上还继续数落着：“你就没一天让我省心的！还说不跟我过去！”

莫关山一边嘴里喊着疼，一边挤眉弄眼地朝母亲求饶：“妈、妈、你等等……”

“等什么等！把人头都打破了还不够？这几天你就给我好生在家里，呆着不许出去！”

莫关山赶忙往门口一指道：“妈、妈、我同学在，你给我留点面子。”

女人气还没缓过来，恨铁不成钢地瞪了红毛一眼：“你同学？就你个小子还能交到什么好……”

说着便回头往门口望去——一位个子高大，长相俊美的男生正满脸笑意地杵在门口。

“阿姨好。”

莫关山母亲到嘴的话瞬间就咽了下去，终于放开了儿子的耳朵，待她走到门口的时候，早就变作了另一张脸。

“诶呀，是山山的同学啊，真不好意思，刚才没看到你。”

说着便又回头冲着自己儿子说道：“傻愣在那里干什么！还不给你同学倒杯水！”

莫关山满脸诧异地看着自己母亲的区别对待，向着贺天翻了个白眼，却还是乖乖回厨房烧热水去了。

莫关山的母亲一直以来对自己这个儿子没抱着什么希望，平日里看到红毛交往的总是一帮头发染成各种奇怪颜色的狐朋狗友，要么就是满身烟酒气的地痞流氓。

也正是这向来对莫关山所谓朋友、同学的印象之差，这贺天的出现叫莫关山的母亲有些防不胜防。

这头发没染过，是最正常的黑色，乌黑发亮显得人多精神！

还有这脸长得也好，皮肤又白，这细皮嫩肉的也不知道是谁家的儿子，怎么和那臭小子扯上的关系。

贺天打架是一把好手，哄女人方面更是一绝，几声阿姨叫下来，把莫关山的母亲叫得心花怒放，心下还想着：这臭小子总算是靠谱了一回。

此时莫关山正烧完水过来要同母亲再解释解释，谁料却被母亲又瞪了一眼。

“你这孩子怎么这么不懂事，客人来了总要备点吃的吧！”

莫关山瞥了一眼笑得得意的贺天，忍住了想要上去揍一拳的冲动，闷闷地说道：“没有。”

“你啊你！”女人直皱了眉头，像是想起什么一样翻出自己的包来，取出了好一些甜点还有蛋糕——想来她的小女儿也正是这个随时要零食吃的年纪。

莫关山往沙发上一坐，也正要出手，结果被母亲给拍了手背。

“多不懂事！”

说着又对贺天笑道：“同学你爱吃什么就先挑去啊。”

莫关山的白眼差些没翻上天去，而旁边的母亲就已经一路讲开了。

“同学啊，我们家红毛这些日子肯定给你添了不少麻烦吧。”

“阿姨叫我贺天就好。”

贺天假装没看见红毛的举动，只微微一笑道：“红……关山他人挺仗义的，就是偶尔会惹些麻烦，这次和那位展同学有点矛盾，我会帮忙解释的。”

这道貌岸然的样子，啧啧啧。

莫关山一边腹诽着，一边又惧怕着母亲的神色，可就算如此脸上那明显的鄙夷之情还是溢于言表。

“哎呀，这真是太麻烦你了。”

“这混小子一日看不住就每天每夜地给我惹祸，从小就这样，本来这次回来怎么都想把他带回去的，就怕继续跟着学坏。”

“妈！我说了就是不走！”

莫关山一听母亲这句话，一下子就急了，好不容易偷来的那块饼干也差些喷了出来。

“没你说话的地儿，要说也给我咽下去再说！”

被喝了一声，莫关山只得磨磨唧唧地把嘴里那几块粉末给咽下去。

对面的贺天倒是开口了。

“关山他既然不愿意去，您也别太勉强他，总还是要听听他意见的。”

说着便注目了一眼莫关山，看他那老大不情愿的表情，又继续说道。

“阿姨，何况日后还有我监督他，您绝对可以放心。”

虽然不知道为什么，莫关山总觉得贺天这句似乎话里有话，听得他后脊骨都在发凉，总觉得日后似乎有什么要不对了。

母亲在家，莫关山自然翻不出什么大浪来，被支使去烧饭后，他就只能听着客厅传来各种脑残穿越剧的奇葩台词，以及母亲对这剧情所谓的专业评价。

“诶……这女主怎么老这样呢，有病就赶紧去治啊，硬要，诶哟哟！出事了吧！”

“啊！这男二也太痴情了，女主快回去看看……”

“一天就两集呀？诶，我得去网上找找有没有剧透。”

无论莫关山母亲讲什么，贺天永远都在一旁耐心地听着，还不忘详尽地替她解释着故事的来龙去脉，仿佛已经看了千百回的样子。

厨房离客厅虽然有段距离，但毕竟房子不大，母亲再那里大呼小叫的样子，一点不落地全进了莫关山的耳朵。

莫关山默默地往菜里加了一勺盐，想着：这日子没法过了。

贺天本身皮相就长得好看，只要是女生，无论年龄大小都是通杀。

对人说话又是轻声细语的样子，这两集电视剧下来，莫关山母亲就差没当场给人认干儿子了。

当菜全部出锅正准备上菜的时候，母亲偷偷地摸进了厨房，对着自己儿子仰头，叹气，仰头，叹气，仰头……

“妈……你有什么话就说吧。”

莫关山母亲为难地说道：“我想让人小贺住到这里来。”

“哈？”

莫关山睁大了眼睛，一脸难以置信的表情——贺天到底对自己的母亲做了什么！

见得自己儿子的样子，母亲还以为他不同意，便赶忙解释。

“小贺太惨啦，人也是父母离异，上面还有一个大他一轮的哥哥抢了他的家产，还要把他赶出家门，现在到处租房子住，前些日子为了补足学费还被房东赶了出来……”

莫关山瞠目结舌地听了一段豪门恩怨外加黑帮情仇，待走出厨房门口，看着母亲就开始殷勤地给这位故事中身世悲惨的小白菜夹菜吃了。

而后贺天还主动要求洗碗——其实每次和自己吃完饭他也都是有帮忙的。

然而刚刚听完贺天身世的莫关山母亲立刻红了眼睛，一边嘟囔着：“小贺真是个好孩子诶，以后啊你就同我家那个臭小子将就着住一块吧，他要是欺负你了就给我打电话……”

贺白菜努力忍着笑意，好说歹说才把对方劝回了沙发去休息。

莫关山正拿着洗洁精往碗上倒，仿佛是泄恨一般狠狠地搓着盘子，之把盘子都搓出刺耳的声响来。

“父母离异，母亲被人绑架枪杀？”

开始冲水。

“大你一轮的哥哥买通律师成为监护人，强占家产？”

盘子已经很干净了。

“背黑锅，又被扫地出门，被迫四处寻房？”

盘子被垒成了一摞。

莫关山洗干净了手，回头嘲讽地看向贺天，见他一脸忍俊不禁的样子，心里更是火大。

“MD贺天，你TM怎么这么能呢你！剧本这么好，你怎么不当导演啊？”

贺天自己也忍不住笑了出来：“戏剧效果。”

“我呸！”红毛怒骂道：“欺骗我妈感情，你好意思么你！”

贺天耸了耸肩，一脸无所谓的样子：“你现在上去告诉她真相也行啊。”

红毛顿时没气了。

MD我妈还就真吃他这一套……现在这态度都不知道谁是她亲儿子了。

外面又传来自己母亲的声音：“红毛啊，明天你陪人小贺一起去买点衣服啊，反正你这几天在家也没什么事干。”

贺天噗的一声又笑了出来，抬眉看了看快气炸了的莫关山，慢慢悠悠地晃了出去。

莫关山把手中的抹布往桌上一摔：艹，这日子真的没法过了！


End file.
